carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarge
Sarge is a World War II Veteran who works at a Surplus store in Cars video games. Cars: The Video Game Story Mode In story mode, Sarge helps train Lightning to be a better off-road racer by making him run through three different obstacle courses as quick as he can. Shortly after, Sarge challenges him to a race, titled Sarge's Off Road Challenge. Arcade/VS Mode Although Sarge is not playable in arcade mode, he can often be seen as an opponent during races. He was playable in the PSP version, though. Cars: Mater-National Championship Sarge appears in story mode events such as Fillmore's Nature Preserve, Ornament Valley Airport and Team Relay 2, all of which he is the fastest car. He now is playable in arcade mode, but does not have any alternate paint jobs. Cars: Race-O-Rama Sarge is a minor playable character. Cars 2: The Video Game Sarge is once again a playable character, his weight class is medium. He also has an alt called "Camo Sarge". Cars: Fast as Lightning In this game, Sarge is a non-playable character who gives the player daily challenges like winning races, doing tricks, or collect XP stars and coins in races. Cars:IGNITE Remake Sarge is a confirmed character, his model was showcased, and Swartz27 later confirmed his role as "Main Storyline Character", which could mean he will be the main character instead of Lightning, but this isn't known for sure. they also plan to rename him "Sargeant", a portmanteau between "Sarge" and "Sergeant". Livery Sarge is brown with a fully convertible body, a spare tire, and a Sergeant Major insignia on his doors. He also has the number "984673" written along his hood. His license plate is very rarely present, it reads 41WW2, in reference to World War II. Personality Sarge is the opposite of Fillmore, willing to fight at any time and tending to boss Lightning around and refer to him as "Private McQueen". Many quotes show him referring his races being wars. Abilities In the first two games, Sarge has been the fastest car in every story mode appearance, with him, Koji, and Giovanni being the only three cars who are always the fastest car. However, in the next installment, he is the slowest car in every story appearance (except Smash Up 1, where only Zeke outspeeds him, and Match Up, where only El Machismo outspeeds him), and in Cars 2: The Video Game, he always tends to be slower when he appears in arcade mode. Gallery Sargecarsthevg.jpg|Cars: The Video Game (PC) Sarge header.jpg|Cars: The Video Game (Wii) ElGuapoVsSarge.jpg|Sarge vs. El Guapo and Chick Hicks Sargematernational.PNG|Cars: Mater-National Championship Sargeraceorama.PNG|Cars: Race-O-Rama Sargecars2.PNG|Cars 2: The Video Game Sarge Icon.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Status Icon icon_SAR_a.png|Cars: Mater-National Championship/Cars: Race-O-Rama Status Icon Sarge Icon Beta.jpg|Early Cars: Mater-National Championship Status Icon bonus_art_vehicle_s.png|A never-created paintjob as found in the concept art section. Trivia * In Cars: Race-O-Rama, although he competes in all 4 Smash Up races and is playable in Road Races, he can't be played as in Smash Ups, the same thing they did with Emma in Cars: Mater-National Championship. * According to certain concept art in Cars: Mater-National Championship, Sarge was supposed to have an alternate paint job that was lighter brown with various "Rock" stars, but for unknown reasons, it was never even created, as it cannot be found in the game's coding. Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars:IGNITE Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Playable Characters